


This is a sad story

by littlesnaketold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnaketold/pseuds/littlesnaketold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sad love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a sad story

Meg loves Castiel

Castiel loves Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester loves Sam Winchester

Sam Winchester loves Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester thinks Castiel is just a friend

Castiel thinks Meg is a different demon

Meg died for these guys……


End file.
